


Edible

by in_motu_proprio



Series: All the Adjectives [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, IronWidow - Freeform, Open Relationships, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: A continuation of the story Gorgeous, this takes a look at Tony and Natasha's relationship after Morgan is born.  Usually, a couple times a year, Natasha and Tony get together in a hotel and have a little fun.  With Tony tied up in fatherhood, this is the first time they're meeting up in over a year.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: All the Adjectives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Edible

Natasha didn’t expect to be able to be happy for Tony. He continued to text her all through Pepper’s pregnancy though they only met up twice and once was purely business. Now the kid was here. Morgan. It was a good name, nothing flighty or impermanent that nodded toward a life on a stripper pole. Natasha approved. 

Their texts increased as Tony took up an old schedule of not sleeping as they’d opted not to have a nurse or nanny. Natasha didn’t mind. Like yesterday the man had to have texted her upwards of thirty times that day. Most were inconsequential little nuggets about a project they were working on in a very on again, off again manner for years. Some, though, were about the baby and Natasha found herself drawn to those texts. She’d read them a couple of times before responding, processing them through a few lenses. 

When it came to children, her first instinct was to run. Not because she didn’t like children, it turned out she very much did like them once she was introduced to some who weren’t killing machines. Clint’s kids had been instrumental in letting Natasha process some of her scars and she adored each and every one of them. Morgan, however, she’d never met and probably never would. She could imagine this child however she liked. Even dancing into the damnable territory of the child being hers and Tony’s. 

All of it was a lie she told herself to get some sleep when life was troubling her more than usual. It wasn’t the sanest or most self-loving thing to do but somehow it helped. She drove down to the city from the Hudson Valley in one of his cars to one of his hotels in the city. Pepper was out of town with Morgan, visiting old college friends, leaving Tony alone for the weekend. Natasha had only made him twist for three days before letting him know she’d come. She was getting weak. Though when it came to Tony there were a few weak spots she should really shore up. 

She rode up in the elevator, adjusting her skirt a little bit to get it to lay correctly. She was wearing a little black dress with very little underneath, ready for an encounter with Tony. Natasha had let her hair grow out and left it down mostly because he liked it that way. Tony was obvious about his likes and dislikes, which made him easy to manipulate. She tried not to take advantage of that more often than she needed. She glanced down at her breasts, on prominent display, figuring he’d go there first. 

When she arrived, Natasha stepped out of the elevator to find Tony waiting for her with a glass of vodka. “You look edible,” Tony told her reaching out to touch immediately. It had been awhile, not since before Morgan was born, so that he’d be grabby was to be expected. Tony had always led with his hands. She slid out of reach easily, tossing him a flash drive over her shoulder. “Business or pleasure?”

“Why not both,” Natasha asked as she found a place to lean and look sexy where he had to travel to get to her. Tony did, bare feet traveling over the plush carpet. “That’s some data from the servers at the compound I want you to look at.” 

“Then what’s the pleasure part?”

“It will be my pleasure to have the problem solved and our bots back on track how they ought to be functioning.” “What’s wrong with the bots,” Tony asked genuinely concerned, going as far as to set his drink down. Natasha picked that moment to take a nice slow sip of hers, chilled nicely but not with ice to water it down. Natasha explained that there had been a series of minor malfunctions since the switch in Daylight Savings Time. She didn’t know what was going on but it would be nice not to have to dance around a Roomba while she was brushing her teeth. 

“There are no Roombas there. We have our own vacuum line, don’t we,” he was talking to Friday in his ear who answered him and he looked back to Natasha. “We do.” 

“Not the point, Tony,” Natasha said. She clicked her glass against Tony’s and raised a brow. 

He smiled that boyish smile and left her standing there as he headed into the suite. “I got you something,” Tony told her. “It’s been almost a year since I saw you,” Tony pointed out as Natasha followed him in, clearly cautious about her advancement. She hadn’t searched the place yet so she was still a little touchy about it. "It occurred to me that you probably had a birthday in all that.” 

“Probably,” Natasha said trying to put out of her mind the fact that she didn’t actually know her birthday. There hadn’t been birthdays in the Red Room. Clint had made her start celebrating every March 15 with the family, a tradition that she wished she were able to uphold now. She missed the Barton family something fierce, and knowing Clint was out there suffering was agony for her. 

“Well,” Tony said waving at a box on the table near the window. “I wrapped it myself.” 

Indeed he had, it was clumsy and corners were poking out of the wrapping paper but it was the thought that counted. She raised her brow and gently unstuck the tape from one end, sliding out an old computer part. Her brows knitted a moment, head cocked to the side in question. 

“You said you wanted to start rebuilding again, to get your hands dirty with some electronics. This is me helping,” Tony told her. “That’s a piece of the computer that was used to send a man to the moon.” 

“Tony, this should be in a museum if that’s true.”  
“It was,” he shrugged. 

“Thank you.” Natasha slid the gift back into its wrapping and slid it into her purse. She was going to have to figure out where to give this back to, it seemed. “You shouldn’t have.” 

“I have something else for you,” Tony teased. 

“Aren’t you sure of yourself.”  
“I didn’t mean that,” Tony said. “Though I’ve been walking around with half a hard on all day thinking about meeting you tonight.” 

It was the truest compliment Tony could give and she appreciated it for what it was, lips curling up in the edges of a smile. She walked over, running her hand from his shoulder down his arm then across his thigh to find that he was telling the truth. “Only half,” she teased watching his eyes drift shut at the contact. “I’ll have to fix that.” 

“You always do,” Tony countered, running his hand down her side. “Do I get to kiss you yet? Have I worked hard enough?” 

Natasha pretended to think for a moment, then stepped back, shaking her head. “You said you had another present for me.” 

“It’s a little more traditional, I hope you don’t hate it.” Tony was suddenly unsure of himself as he went to the table with the chilled bottle of vodka and pulled open a drawer. He produced a black box, offering it up. 

Natasha knew jewelry when she saw it and Tony was handing her a box for either a necklace or a bracelet. She wasn’t sure, but there was a little fluttering in her stomach. Aside from the arrow necklace Clint had bought her, no one had ever given her jewelry that wasn’t a mark. Marks were usually rich and rolling in stuff like this, so they gave it away willy-nilly. Stark might have been rolling in it but he didn’t give away jewelry all the time so she focused even more on the box as she opened it. “Tony,” Natasha breathed, staring at an absolutely stunning ruby and diamond necklace. She didn’t bother with anything other than turning around and sweeping her hair to the side, holding the box out for him to put it on her. His hands trembled a little as he worked the clasp and to be perfectly honest, hers were too as she reached up to adjust the way the stones laid against her skin. 

“You don’t hate it then?”  
“I don’t hate it,” Natasha echoed, leaning in to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. “Thank you.” 

“So just to be clear you liked both your presents? I did well?” 

“You did well,” Natasha told him running her hands over his chest. She scraped her nails against his shirt, pulling on the fabric as she went. “Surprised the hell out of me,” she deadpanned stepping back with a little wink. 

“Hey now, I am capable of pleasing the ladies in my life with trinkets now and then.” He waved his hand at the necklace that cost more than some people’s houses no doubt. The clarity and cut on the stones was stunning and they sparkled even in this low light. 

“I seem to remember a giant stuffed rabbit as a gift,” Natasha said pointing out one of his more spectacular gift giving failures.

“Doesn’t count, pre-me.” He waved his hands. “I’m more thoughtful now, refined.”  
“Refined,” Natasha said with a small snort of derision. “Please, Tony you scarf Burger King like it’s going out of style and would rather be under a car than on top of a woman most days.” 

“That second part’s not true,” he told her stepping in close and wrapping both arms around her waist, “I would always rather be on top of a woman than under a car. Well… 75% of the time…65%. But a majority of the time.” Natasha laughed and Tony took that as his cue to lean in and work his lips up and down her throat, the hand at the small of her back running up and down the long zipper that trailed down Natasha’s back. She stretched her throat out for him, her hands landing at his hips, finding their way under his t-shirt almost immediately. He jumped, looking up at her, “cold hands.” Natasha just smiled and ran her chilly fingertips over one nipple, leaning in to kiss Tony as she gave it a bit of a pinch. 

Tony kissed her then, claiming and sure of himself. She had found that annoying for a long time, but it had grown endearing as he showed her more of himself in deeds and words over the years. Natasha let out a soft moan as his hand cupped her backside, squeezing as he puled her just a little closer. There wasn’t much space to get closer but Tony held her there, kissing the breath from her. “Bed,” Tony asked, looking hopeful. 

“Bed,” Natasha agreed letting him keep his hand on her ass as they walked quickly to the bedroom. The suite was big and the bed luxurious. Tony had lit a bunch of candles around the room and the light flickered against the wall of windows overlooking the city. “Unzip me,” she asked Tony turning around and sweeping her hair off over her shoulder. 

She let him run his hands over her back, eyes drifting shut for a moment as he pulled her close and kissed the nape of her neck. He folded his arms around her, pressing himself to her backside. She could feel the outline of his stiffening prick pressed into her asscheek and groaned in anticipation. Still, to get more of that, she’d have to step away so step away she did. Then it was his turn to groan and adjust himself as he watched. Natasha slipped her thumbs in the collar of her dress and slowly stripped out of it, letting it fall to the ground once it was over her hips. 

Natasha watched him watch her, loving the way Tony’s eyes would caress the same bit of skin ten times before moving on. “Wow,” he said looking her over and Natasha couldn’t help but agree. She’d put extra effort into her undergarments and they were making her look a treat. The white fabric of her bra clung to her curves as the black lace flowers sewn into place just served to accentuate her cleavage. She’d loved this set when she found it in a little shop in Paris but what cinched it was the burgundy ribbon around the band of the bra that echoed at the top of the thong panties to match. “Turn around for me,” Tony asked. 

Natasha’s heels clicked on the hardwood as she turned, keeping an eye on Tony devouring her with his gaze but being a good boy and not touching just yet. She’d trained him well over the years. Once upon a time this would have been near impossible for Tony to stand still and just watch. Now he seemed happy to do so, the hand at the front of his trousers slowly working up and down his length. “Like I said earlier…. edible,” and that was the end of Tony being good. He came at Natasha fast, pulling her into a scorching kiss that left her toes curling. 

“Bed,” Natasha urged, tugging on Tony’s hand. She backed him up into the side of the bed, pushing him down before straddling his lap, Tony’s hands immediately coming up to grip her backside firmly. She tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it in the direction of her dress so they’d be able to find all garments tomorrow. Tony couldn’t stop moving his hands. From her ass to her thighs then low over the top of her panties. His lips were making do with any inch of skin he could find, kissing and nipping across the prominent jut of her clavicle then down to the gulf between her breasts. Natasha let out a soft, breathy sound as his fingers closed on the clasp of her bra. 

“I like that noise,” Tony told her softly, lips running down her jaw to her throat. “I like all your noises, though.” Natasha tried to hide the fact that she was flushing by kissing Tony to get him to shut up for a minute. He chose that moment to undo her bra and slide it off of her, hands immediately at her full breasts. One of the very good things about Tony was that he was incredible with his hands, and despite the callouses here and there, they were among a very few that had brought Natasha true pleasure in her life. 

The necklace, his gift, was swept to the side so he could run his lips over the previously hidden skin. “Is it wrong that I’d like you to dress like this all the time,” Tony asked holding her ass as she ground into him. “Heels, stockings, thong, my jewelry. Perfect.” He leaned in and wrapped his lips around one nipple making it immediately harden up under his care. 

“Mmmmmmmm Tony,” Natasha groaned, running her fingers through his hair as he treated her breasts to some attention with hands and mouth. 

“I like it when you purr my name like that,” Tony told her, his stubble scraping against the thin, sensitive skin of her breast. He took advantage of her being distracted and stood, holding her around the waist as he turned and dropped her on the bed. “I need to devour you,” Tony told her plainly, looking down on Natasha as she draped herself across the bed. 

“No one’s stopping you,” Natasha told him and Tony was crawling up the bed between her legs in a second. He hovered over her as he unfastened his pants. She helped him get them down between kisses, watching as Tony kicked them off with some effort. They got stuck on his ankle and Natasha laughed as he cursed out the fabric impeding his movements. “Might as well get rid of those at the same time,” she said of his boxer briefs. They were barely containing him anyway. Tony got those off much easier, kneeling there nude for her perusal. He was a good looking guy, well put together and strong in the right ways. Natasha liked Tony’s backside and how strong his thighs were, especially when he was taking her hard over the back of the couch. “Better,” she told him as he reached down and carefully took the shoe off Natasha’s left foot then off the right. She wouldn’t have to worry about kicking him anywhere delicate with a heel on. 

Tony’s hands ran up her stockinged leg, teasing the seam that ran up the back of her leg with his fingertips as he started to repeat the pattern of touches with his lips, kissing his way from her ankle to her thigh slowly, all through fabric. His hands wandered while he was kissing, moving to stroke the crease of Natasha’s leg, up over her hip where the thin strings of her thong met. “I don’t know if I should take this off or leave it on, it’s so sexy,” Tony told her sliding the tiny strip of fabric running between her legs to the side. “You’re wet already,” he said barely touching her folds with the tip of his index finger. 

“You’ve been doing your job well, what can I say?” Tony beamed at the compliment from where he was stationed just between her knees and rising. He ran teeth along the line where stocking met skin, playing with that edge as he slowly stroked his fingertips through Natasha’s folds, carefully spreading her wetness as he went. He brought those fingers to his lips, holding her gaze as he darted his tongue out to taste, eyes drifting shut for a moment as Tony groaned. “Like that,” she asked. “There’s plenty more where that came from,” she told him running her fingers over his neck and pulling him down against her. 

Tony didn’t let a moment go to waste, immediately running his tongue over her folds, the warm wetness different from her own but complimenting it nicely. Natasha let out a little breathy sound when he’d get close to her clit but he stayed away from touching it directly for what felt like a very long time. He’d play with her folds, delve his tongue inside her, run his fingertips over her, but he was staying away from her clit. It was starting to drive Natasha nuts and she tightened her grip in his hair on one of his trips away from her clit, groaning in frustration. “What do you want,” Tony asked her, fingers still teasing her folds, one daring to push into her every now and again. 

“More,” was her first and only thought at the moment and Natasha shuddered as he turned his head, finally making contact. From there it didn’t take much at all for her to fall over into her first orgasm of the night, Tony’s mouth on her clit, one finger pressed inside her. Natasha was quiet-ish the first time around, usually was. But that was why Tony had made a rule that she didn’t leave his bed until he’d gotten her to make some honest to God noise during sex. At first she thought he just wanted porn noises and had given that to him. But Tony clarified later that he liked to hear her, to know that he was getting through to her. Then it had come a little easier, but not easily. 

Natasha was not known for wearing her emotions on her sleeve and sex was no different. She liked to play it close to the vest, but Tony was having none of that. Tony’s hand was on the top of her stocking, rubbing her thigh as he moved his mouth back to her clit, not ready to come up just yet. “Tony,” she moaned softly, carding her fingers through his hair the wrong way to watch him shudder. “That’s good,” she assured him as he glanced up to check on her. “That’s so good.” He smiled around her clit then went back to whatever it was he was doing, some mix of tonguing and suction that was making Natasha’s nipples stand at attention without any attention. “Y… yes,” Natasha nodded, thighs clamping together around Tony’s head a few times before she just left them splayed open, butterflied on the bed. 

Tony’s fingers hadn’t been still, they were focused on making Natasha feel a little bit of a stretch. She was familiar with the move, putting a bit of pressure in the right spots and it felt almost like she was being taken by a cock when it was only two fingers. “God I hope you’re ready soon,” she said in a voice that trembled just a little bit. He nodded, shifting his hips so she could sneak a peek at him, hard cock pressed to his belly as he hummed lightly against Natasha’s most intimate parts, making her eyes drift shut and the hand in Tony’s hair go slack. She focused on the sensations he was eliciting until she was ready, right there on the edge. Tony took a breath and latched on again, and something in that action set her off, making her legs shake as he worked his hand between her thighs. He had to fight her to keep them open and Natasha just gasped and made obscene noises at how good his strong hand felt wrapped around her thigh. 

Tony held her thorough the orgasm, not stopping what he was doing for a moment to breathe or for any other reason. He just held on and watched as she came. It was pretty typical Tony. She could already tell his brain was working around how to get her there faster the next time. Or maybe not faster, but more efficiently, she thought pulling on his arm until he came and laid next to her, cock digging into Natasha’s side as they kissed. He was more than ready and she was grateful for that. She shimmied out of her panties quickly before shifting to straddle Tony where he laid. It was a quick negotiation between her hand and body to get him in place, but once she did, Natasha was able to slide down his length with ease, groaning as he filled her up. 

“My God,” Tony breathed as she settled in all the way down, his eyes drifting shut as he tried to contain himself. “You get better every time,” Tony told her without an ounce of insincerity in his voice. Natasha believed that he believed that and tried to take it to heart as she started to move on him. She liked being on top and he liked her on top so it was a good combo. Natasha angled her hips so she could get the most friction and started to move, appreciating Tony’s moans underneath her. His hands came up to play with her breasts, teasing as she rode. Tony was good with those hands and Natasha thanked God for that not for the first time. She’d been with a fair number of men but none had ever touched her like Tony did. 

She rode him slow at first, building up to more until Tony’s eyes were rolling up in his head and he was gripping the bedsheets. “That’s it,” Natasha cooed. “Hold on Tony,” she urged, bringing his hands to her waist. “I’m close again. See … see what you can do to me,” Natasha told him leaning in to kiss him, her breasts pressed to his chest as her hips continued to bob. Tony was on the verge but so was she. “Cum with me,” she told him, finding her body quite predictable right now. She was right there, had seconds to go, but was holding back to wait for him. Tony went off moments later, and Natasha followed him, her third orgasm of the night knocking her limbs into jelly and her brain into mush. 

She stayed on Tony a long time after, body clamped around his cock as she laid against him, ear to his chest. She listened to the slightly irregular heartbeat, grateful he’d gotten rid of the arc reactor. It had been hard to lay like this when he had the arc reactor. Still, all good things must come to an end and eventually he slipped out of her. At that point she slid down to lay at Tony’s side, curled up against him. “What have you got going the rest of the weekend,” Tony asked. The question took Natasha by surprise. They typically didn’t talk like that. “Because I was thinking maybe we just stay here for the weekend. Room service it up, the whole nine yards,” he said. His voice was confident but she could feel the slightest tremor in his hand where it laid on her hip. He was nervous. It was a big ask after all these years. They usually didn’t spend that much time together. “You can order pay per view on the TV but no dirty movies,” Tony teased. 

“We could make our own,” Natasha teased back, shifting closer. 

“I’m sure there’s a market for that,” Tony agreed, his hand stroking the side of Natasha’s breast softly. “But I’m supposed to keep any extra curriculurs off the books so to speak.” 

“Party pooper,” Natasha teased rolling onto her side. “Are you serious, though? You want me to stick around?” 

“I always want you to stick around,” Tony told Natasha honestly, reaching up to brush hair from her cheek. Those words, his sentiment behind them, choked her up a little and Natasha hid it by leaning in to kiss him, rolling her body on top of his once more. “I’m so not ready for round two,” Tony said as his hands skimmed her sides. 

“I was reaching for the phone,” Natasha said with a laugh, “you said I could have room service.” She picked up the phone and while Tony played with her breasts, she ordered them a feast. “We’ll be in the shower so they can just come in and drop the food off,” Natasha told the woman on the other end of the phone before hanging up. With that she looked to Tony, “come on. I need someone to scrub my back.”


End file.
